


at last

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine and Canada have loved each other for decades. It's about time they did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at last

Ukraine falls backward onto her bed, pulling Canada down with her. She kisses him roughly, tasting whiskey on his lips. She knows he can taste the vodka on hers; they’ve both had more than a little to drink, but not enough to cloud their minds to what’s going on. After months, years, _decades_ of wanting, Ukraine feels every sensation sharply, pleasure shooting through her like electricity.

Canada whispers her name into her mouth, and his lips slide down to her neck. Ukraine makes a small noise in the back of her throat as Canada ravishes her skin with his lips and teeth. Her eyes flutter shut and she leans her head back, exposing more of her neck to Canada’s mouth.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Matvey,” Ukraine says breathlessly. She finds it hard to form words with Canada’s teeth teasing the skin just below her pulse; despite the fact that the two of them have never shared more physical contact than a brief handshake, Canada already seems to know exactly which places to touch to make her breath hitch.

“Me too,” Canada murmurs against her throat. “I would have acted sooner, but…” He pauses for a moment to press a kiss to her collarbone. “I wasn’t sure you felt the same way.” Ukraine sighs as Canada’s hand settles on her breast, and she rests her own hand on top of his, encouraging him.

“That’s the same reason I didn’t say anything,” she says as Canada begins to remove her blouse. His lips don’t leave her neck as he works each button loose, and Ukraine knows that her throat will be red and bruised by morning. “I would never have guessed that you would want me like I want you.”

Canada makes a noise that might be a chuckle as he pulls off her shirt, leaving her upper body bare. “To think we could have been doing this a lot sooner…”

Ukraine’s overheated skin breaks out in gooseflesh against the cool air. “Let’s not think about that,” she says. “We’re here now; that’s all that matters.” Canada’s hands slide up her arms to grip her shoulders and he kisses her gently.

“You’re right,” he says, his thumb rubbing absentminded circles against her shoulder. “Let’s start making up for lost time, eh?” Ukraine agrees wholeheartedly, and tells him so by sitting up sharply and kissing him.

Now it’s her turn to press him down against the bed. She straddles Canada’s waist and begins to remove his shirt; she’s impatient to feel his skin pressed against hers, and it becomes apparent that Canada is, too, when his hands reach up to help her with the buttons.

Soon Canada is as bare as her, and she runs her hands up and down his chest, admiring the way his muscles sit underneath his skin. He doesn’t have as many scars as some of the older nations, but they’re still there. Ukraine brushes one with her fingers, and she’s suddenly self-conscious of the amount of scars littering her own body. She draws her arms against herself before she can think about it, hiding the worst of her scars from Canada’s view.

Canada notices her sudden withdrawal and sits up. He cups her face with his palm and leans close. “Are you okay?” he asks, gently brushing his thumb against her cheekbone.

Ukraine nods, embarrassed. “It’s nothing; I just… I have so many scars, and I thought you…” she trails off, feeling heat bloom in her cheeks. She’s being stupid and she knows it, but Ukraine’s always been a bit self-conscious of her body, and the fact that she’s half-naked in front of Canada isn’t helping.

Canada looks at her with understanding in his eyes before leaning close and kissing her so very, very gently. “ _Ty taka krasyva,_ ” he breathes against her lips, caressing a scar on her shoulder.

Hearing him speak such sweet words in her language makes her heart swell with tenderness, and she pulls Canada forward to kiss him. This is one of the reasons why she loves him so much; he always knows exactly what to say, and he _means_ every word. He’s honest and open and loving and Ukraine feels like she’ll never be able to get enough of him.

He lowers her so that, once again, her back is pressed against the soft duvet. She shivers as he presses his lips to the sensitive skin beneath her ear, and sighs with pleasure as he begins to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her body, starting at her jawline and continuing down her neck and collarbone.

Ukraine is learning quickly that Canada is a very selfless lover; he takes his time in caressing and kissing her flushed skin, occasionally sucking bruises into her neck and shoulders and the sides of her breasts.

Ukraine reaches out and finds Canada’s hand, pressing it once more to her right breast. Canada takes the hint and begins to stroke and squeeze, and Ukraine breathes in sharply when his nails graze her sensitive skin.

His mouth moves left to lavish attention on her other breast, and Ukraine turns her face into the pillow, eyes closed tight with pleasure. She feels the scrape of teeth and whimpers, her hand lowering to rest against the back of Canada’s neck.

After a few more blissful minutes of sucking and biting, Canada lowers his head and continues kissing down Ukraine’s front. Ukraine arches her back as Canada grips her sides and kisses her ribs, her waist, her stomach…

Then she feels his fingers pulling on the waistband of her trousers, and her pulse quickens in anticipation. She lifts her hips to help Canada along, and soon she lies naked before him. He pauses, gazing at her with dark eyes.

“God…” he whispers, running his hands up her thighs and staring at her with something close to reverence. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Ukraine is so aroused at this point that there’s nothing she can do but lie there and pant Canada’s name and hope that he’ll understand that she needs him _now_. Canada seems to take the hint, and he smiles and presses a kiss to her navel before lowering his head.

Ukraine gasps at the first touch of Canada’s mouth between her legs. She threads her fingers through his hair and tries not to tug too hard as he guides her legs to rest over his shoulders and begins to move his lips and tongue.

Her heels press into Canada’s back as he works her open with his mouth. She groans at the soft and teasing strokes of Canada’s tongue, which are much too slow for her liking. “ _Proshu_ , Matvey,” she whimpers, pressing his head closer. Her whimper turns into a whine as he tightens his hold on her hips and speeds up the movements of his tongue.

Ukraine’s thighs begin to quiver as Canada’s mouth brings her closer and closer to the edge, and she throws her head back with a moan when she feels Canada’s fingers slip inside her. Her mind grows hazy with desire as his tongue moves and his fingers curl and the heat inside her builds and builds and _builds_ …

She cries out his name as she comes, back rising off the bed and fingers knotting in his hair while he works her through her climax. She feels him smile against her as she writhes and gasps, and he runs his hands along her thighs while she strokes his hair and tries to catch her breath as the heat begins to fade from her body.

Once Ukraine’s thighs stop trembling and her breathing slows down, Canada rises from between her legs and settles on top of her with his forearms resting on either side of her head. He strokes her flushed face and smiles, and Ukraine feels like her heart might burst. She kisses him and tastes the salty-bitterness of herself on his tongue.

“Please…” she whispers against his lips. “Please, Matvey, I _need_ you…” Her entire body is aching for more of his touch, and if the telltale hardness pressed against her hip is anything to go by, it’s obvious that Canada is also eager for more.

“Katyusha…” Canada breathes, giving her one more deep kiss before sitting up and doing away with the last of his clothes.

Ukraine practically yanks him forward when he’s done, pressing her body up into his with another whispered “ _Proshu_ ”. Canada grips her waist with one hand and her knee with the other, and finally, _finally_ pushes into her. Ukraine makes a noise between a whimper and a whine while Canada takes a shuddering breath, eyes half-lidded with restrained desire.

“A-are you okay?” he asks, his voice quaking, and Ukraine wants to cry. Canada has her on her back with his cock inside of her, and it’s her own pleasure that is still at the front of his mind. So many men would take this opportunity to press her down and fuck into her without so much as a word, but her Matvey takes the time to kiss and caress and whisper to her. Ukraine doesn’t know what she did to deserve this beautiful, beautiful man, but she wants to throw her head back and raise her palms to the sky and sing her thanks to whatever generous god decided to put Canada in her life.

Ukraine wraps her arms around Canada’s back and puts her lips to his ear. “Make love to me, Matvey,” she whispers, rolling her hips upward and digging her nails into his skin.

And with that Canada finally starts to move, setting a steady rhythm as he slowly fucks her. Ukraine leans her head back and closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Canada inside her.

“God, Kat…” Canada breathes, tightening his grip on her waist and speeding up his thrusts. “God, you’re so beautiful, _tu es belle_ , _je’taime_ …”

Ukraine moans as Canada moves faster, and she tightens her hold on him and wraps her legs around his waist. “ _Ya tebe kahayu_ , Matvey,” she gasps. “ _Ya tebe kahayu_ , _ya tak tebe kahayu_ …”

She cuts herself off with a cry as Canada shifts forward and hits that spot inside of her at just the right angle. She throws back her head and pants as he continues to hit the spot that makes her back arch and her toes curl.

“Do you like that?” Canada asks, lifting Ukraine’s hips higher and pressing a thumb to her clit. She cries out and rakes her nails down his back, earning a satisfactory hiss from him. “Shit,” he gasps, burying his face in the crook of her neck and fucking her in earnest while she clings to him and her body shivers with pleasure.

Ukraine comes first, screaming into his shoulder, and Canada is not far behind. He’s much quieter than her, and she feels the tremor of his climax pass through his body while he holds her tightly and lets out a soft groan against her neck.

Eventually their bodies stop shuddering and their breathing evens out, but neither Ukraine nor Canada lets go of the other. They lie there with their limbs entwined, listening to the sounds of each other’s heartbeats and basking in their afterglow.

Canada is the first to move, slowly lifting his head from Ukraine’s neck and looking into her eyes. Ukraine meets his gaze, and she reaches out and cups his cheek with her palm while he gently brushes her damp bangs from her forehead, and for a while neither of them says anything.

It’s Ukraine who breaks the silence. “I love you, Matvey,” she says softly, never looking away from those violet eyes that have stolen her heart and soul.

Canada takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to her palm. “ _Ya tebe kahayu_ , Yekaterina,” he says before closing the distance between them and giving her a long, slow kiss.

Ukraine sighs when they break apart; her mind is hazy and she’s just closing her eyes when she feels Canada withdraw from her and start to get up. She opens her eyes and looks at him questioningly.

“I’ll be right back; I’m just getting something to clean up,” he says gesturing to Ukraine’s legs. It’s only then that she registers the wetness between her thighs, and gives a soft “Oh,” in response.

She settles against her pillows and admires Canada’s tall, slender frame as he stands up and enters her bathroom. She’s having a hard time believing that any of this is real; she keeps telling herself that soon she’ll wake up and all of this will have been a dream, and Canada thinks of her as nothing more than a comrade.

But it is real, and soon Canada emerges from the bathroom with a damp towel, smiling at her and settling between her legs, and Ukraine thanks that nameless god again for bringing this man into her life.

Ukraine’s eyelids begin to feel heavy as Canada cleans her thighs, and soon they’re wrapped around each other under Ukraine’s soft sheets, both of them sleepy from sex.

“You’re a wonderful lover, Matvey,” Ukraine says as she slides a hand along Canada’s chest and breathes in the scent of him.

Canada smiles, face buried in Ukraine’s hair. “I guess it’s the French in me.”

Ukraine chuckles. “Next time,” she says with a yawn, “I want to show you more of what _I’m_ capable of.”

Canada presses a kiss to the crown of her head. “Looking forward to it,” he says, closing his eyes. “After all, we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Ukraine’s eyes flutter shut as she laces their fingers together. “Yes, we do, Matvey,” she whispers before she lets sleep wash over her. “Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> _Ty taka krasyva_ \- You are so beautiful. Ukrainian.
> 
> _Proshu_ \- Please. Ukrainian.
> 
> _Tu es belle_ \- You are beautiful. French.
> 
> _Je’taime_ \- I love you. French.
> 
> _Ya tebe kahayu_ \- I love you. Ukrainian.
> 
> _Ya tak tebe kahayu_ \- I love you so much. Ukrainian.


End file.
